An Unwordly Heart, A Bewildered Fate
by FlowerGirly
Summary: NO HORSES, PANDAS OR PEASANTS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING! Love doesn't choose if its a boy or girl, but how can you love when you've lost sense of your own emotions? Why Am I fighting and what for? What defines the difference between a boy or a man? Well I think I'll never know. Xiahou Dun X Guan Ping.WARNING! you might suffer fluff overdose which may cause nosebleeds P.S Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello! :D This tells the story of how Cao Cao tried to convince Guan Yu to join his forces with a slight twist. This is a actual love story, so the fluff doesn't start till about chapter 5 onwards, I will be posting a new chapter every week, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll leave you to read on :D

Chapter 1:

Guan Ping looked up to the sky. He stood and watched the rain fall down. It rained heavily and by what it seemed it did not look as though it might stop. Never ending rain was always a bad sign. Though some saw it as mere superstitions...

The sound of neighing horses came from outside. Something about it sounded strange. The noise was too close. Right after came the cries from the people of Shu screaming "It's the enemy!"

Guan Ping ran to grab his great sword and rushed outside to fight back the invaders. Strangely enough there was no one in sight. The whole place was overtaken by a sudden silence. Ping stood still and let his eyes search the fog. The sound of nothing but the trickling of rain and his own breathing scared him. He walked around still hoping to find something or someone. He took light steps as his boots made little splashes in the puddles formed by the cruel rain. He's robes felt wet and started to feel uncomfortable. He was drenched from head to toe. The cool rain had given him goose bumps and he had started to shudder from the cold. He took one more footstep forward...

Suddenly an enemy general on horseback appeared right in front of him. Unfortunately for Guan Ping the sudden action had caused him to fall back and drop his weapon. "My lord, we found a live one!" The Wei strategist shouted over to his lord. The blonde man circled around him, watching him closely so that he doesn't attempt to make an escape. Guan Ping sat down on his knees with his head down. He looked at his sword at the corner of his eye waiting for the perfect chance to retaliate. Unfortunately for him, Guo Jia did not set his eyes off him for even a second and soon Cao Cao and the rest of his men arrived.

Guan Ping found himself surrounded. Where were the Shu generals when they were needed? How can they all disappear like that? Something here was absurd.

"Tie him up!"Came the rough voice of the leader of Wei. Cao Cao looked down at Guan Ping from his jet black horse. He even rode his horse like a natural born leader. His men we're strong and he himself possessed so much power. The men of Wei were scary. They were all so serious and it was rare to see a smile on any of their faces.

A while later they had returned to the Wei territory. Guan Ping was dumped in prison. The weird thing was no one even spoke to him. What would they possibly want? Why was he captured and not anyone else. The prison was so cold, the fact it was winter didn't help either. The rain carried on to drip outside. Guan Ping curled up in the corner bringing his knees close to his chest. He blew into his hands in an attempt to warm them up.

There were constant sounds of echoing of metal doors and gates opening and closing. The roof had a hole in it and droplets of rain came through. The walls were covered in damp and there was no sight of any life. It was as if whoever went there was doomed to never come out again. There was a foul smell in the air which was more than enough to make a whole army vomit. It was dark and gloomy, not a single torch was lit up, and yet there was no sign of any guards what so ever. It was very different from the prisons they had at Shu.

It felt horrible to be so far away from home, from the ones you love. Constant confusing emotions went through him. The cold was brisk and harsh. The silence meant that Ping could hear the sound of his teeth chattering echoing through the empty halls. Hunger took over too and every minute felt like an hour and each hour felt like forever. He wasn't sure how much he could take or how much he would resist under such conditions. Slowly light headedness took over also, due to hunger. He closed his eyes firmly hitting the back of his head gently in impatience. Surely Shu would come for him... His father would come with the rest of them including Guan Suo, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao and Ma Chao... Surely they would come... Or that's what he tried to convince himself in order to cure his impatience.

Like it? Please review! Let me know what you think and stay tuned! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two days had gone... Guan Ping felt his body going numb. His hands were blue and his face looked almost lifeless... He was not able to sleep no matter how tired he was and the discomfort of hunger did not allow it either. Luckily he hadn't frozen to death just yet... Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The sounds of the stomps came closer. The bald man of Wei rattled the keys in his hands aggressively struggling to find the right key for Ping's cell. He finally opened the door slamming it behind him. The sound of metal banging made the hairs on the back of Ping's neck stand up. Dian Wei approached the young Shu officer but he struggled to lift his head up. He looked at the muscled man's feet, raising his eyes till they met with the Wei general's. Dian Wei didn't care what state the young Shu officer was in. He would just follow the orders he was given. The bulky warrior was prepared to do anything his lord Cao Cao would ask for. He moved his hand to reach for Ping's clothes, grabbing him from his collar and forcing him up to his feet. Guan Ping struggled to stay up but Dian Wei forced him to walk dragging him from his arm. Dian Wei's large hands gripped his arm tightly, as if he's body wasn't already weak as it is.

All Guan Ping wanted right now was food. The Wei palace felt so huge, the corridors were so long. If it wasn't for Dian Wei pulling him he would be on the floor. They approached a huge door which Guan Ping guessed would be the entrance to the throne room and yes it was. Cao Cao sat on the high chair looking so pleased with what he had built over the years. How would it feel to own a whole kingdom for yourself, to have so many people doing anything just to please you.

Dian Wei walked Guan Ping in, throwing him to the floor onto his knees. Dian Wei moved away leaving the job of guarding the dark haired warrior for two Wei soldiers. They faced their spears towards Ping and stayed on high alert. Cao Cao's face expression changed when he saw Guan Ping, he suddenly looked unamused. He looked down on Guan Ping from his throne. Guo Jia leaned closer to Cao Cao whispering something to him. Cao Cao clearly agreed to Guo Jia's suggestion. He nodded then signalled to the soldiers to step away from Guan Ping.

The Shu general refused to look up and had no power to even do so even if he wanted to. The door to the room moved making a huge sound as it closed. Someone had entered. The footsteps of the Wei officer were quick. "I'm sorry I am late cousin" . Xiahou Dun gong shoued infront of Cao Cao.

Cao Cao nodded at him. "So what do you suppose we do with him my lord?" Jia Xu said scratching his chin. Xiahou Dun turned back to see what Jia Xu had been referring to.

Guo Jia took a few steps towards Guan Ping. "All lord Cao Cao wants is to strengthen his army... if you tell us where your father is we will let you go" The blonde strategist explained.

Ping carried on to listen but didn't react. He's head remained down and his eyes were closed. It was as if he was praying or expecting a miracle to happen. He didn't realise how far away from freedom he was right now.

"Your manner is simply unflattering, look at our lord when he is talking to you!" Zhang He snapped placing his hands on his waist.

Guan Ping still remained the way he was. He suddenly felt a sword to his neck, not only forcing him to look up but it was also so close to impaling his throat. "Why don't we just kill him!" Xiahou Dun exclaimed. "I don't see why he could be of any use to us!"

"Calm it Xiahou Dun!" Cao Cao told him. "Don't be too quick to reach for your weapon" Cao Cao clearly wasn't a fool to not notice that the one eyed warrior hated Guan Yu and preferred not to have him among their ranks.

"I say we keep him, surely his father will come for him" Jia Xu suggested, playing with his beard again as if was he's source of knowledge. "That way we will bring him all the way to us without having to go down and chase him ourselves" He continued.

Guo Jia clicked his fingers. "I agree with Master Jia Xu, from experience we all know how Guan Yu can be vilified so easily, I say it's a brilliant idea"

Zhang He looked around a bit confused, while Cao Cao smirked. Life was simply easy when you could get everything you want without moving a finger. In Cao Cao's case he didn't even have to bother himself with thinking because he had people to do that for him.

Xiahou Dun growled at the thought of the idea. Guan Ping let his eyes wonder around the room, reading the facial expression of every person in the room. He swallowed the lump in his throat wishing that the sword would be moved away from his neck already.

"I don't see no logic in any of this" The one eyed warrior insisted.

"I don't think it's too bad of an idea" Cao Cao said resting his chin on his hand. "In fact he will stay with you Xiahou Dun. Use him as your servant"

Xiahou Dun and Guan Ping both widened their eyes looking at each other and at Cao Cao. Guan Ping swallowed hard. Xiahou Dun shook his head. "No no no, bad idea I don't need a ser-"

"So it's decided then!" Cao Cao interrupted.

Xiahou Dun moved close to Cao Cao."Cousin, don't do this-"

"If any harm comes to him, I'm placing you responsible. I trust you Xiahou Dun" The leader of Wei whispered patting him on the shoulder.

Guan Ping felt his own neck, rubbing the part where the sword was, he felt as if it was still there strangling him. Xiahou Dun turned his head slowly in horror towards Guan Ping...

Like it? Please Review and let me know what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ciaooo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Okay heads up! Two more chapters are up! Enjoy! :D_

Chapter 3:

Guan Ping walked slowly behind the taller man. Xiahou Dun carried on mumbling to himself as he walked ahead. He turned to Ping quickly. "I don't have all day!" He spoke sarcastically and carried on to walk. Guan Ping rolled his eyes and tried to walk a little faster but his feet really couldn't carry him.

Xiahou Dun reached for a key in his pocket and opened the door to his room. He walked in leaving the door open for the other to come inside. Guan Ping walked in closing the door after him.

"I don't want anything to do with you or your insolent family! Only if I could find a way to rid myself of you, as if your father wasn't enough..." Xiahou Dun continued. He had turned himself so that his back was facing Guan Ping.

The dark haired Shu general couldn't hear any of what the Wei general said. His voice sounded far away. The whole room began to spin everything became blurry. Then it all turned black.

Guan Ping fell to the floor. Xiahou Dun turned around to the sound of banging on the floor. He walked over to the boy. Xiahou Dun wasn't sure what to do. He was not aware of what could have been possibly wrong. He reached a finger towards him hesitantly poking his face and then quickly moved it back. There was no reaction. He then moved his hand slowly to Guan Ping's chest shaking him a little in an attempt to wake him up. "G-Guan Ping..." He whispered. He looked around the room in worry. What was he to do? He would be in big trouble with Cao Cao if anything had happened to the boy. He shook him harder hoping he would wake up. But still no response. He brought him closer to him but Guan Ping's hanged back. Xiahou Dun rested Guan Ping's head on his hand still trying to figure out what he can do. He observed Guan Ping's emotionless face. He looked different from his father. He had something innocent about him. Dun reached his hand towards the boy's face; he stroked Ping's cheek with the back of his hand. He couldn't help but to notice how soft it was.

Xiahou Dun suddenly came to his senses. He got up throwing Guan Ping onto the floor. He growled again, scratching the back of his head. What the hell went into him just then? He opened the door and walked out to find someone who could help.

...

Cai Wenji covered Guan Ping with a warm blanket. She then placed a soaked towel over his head gently. Her actions were that of a very feminine lady, she was so gentle and fragile. Xiahou Dun walked back and forth so impatiently. "When will he wake up?" He yelled.

Cai Wenji turned to the Wei commander. "Shhhhh" she hushed him placing one finger over her mouth.

Xiahou Dun walked back and forth again trying to remain as calm as possible. He felt pressurised if anything happened to the boy he would be in deep trouble. After a few minutes, his patience ran out, that's if he had any at all. He walked over snatching the bowl of cold water Cai Wenji used to soak the towel in, emptying it on Guan Ping's head. The young boy sprang up suddenly.

"Oh look, he's perfectly fine!" Xiahou Dun insisted grabbing Guan Ping from his hand and pulling him onto his feet.

"My lord! Wait!" Cai Wenji tried to stop him but he had already walked out the room dragging Guan Ping behind him.

Xiahou Dun hurried down the corridor not realising that Guan Ping was still suffering from nausea. Ping fell to his feet again. Xiahou Dun looked around, guards were roaming the corridors. He leaned over to Guan Ping. "Come on! Now is not the time to sleep!" The one eyed warrior snapped. Guan Ping blinked heavily not uttering a single word. "Come on! You're making a scene!" Xiahou Dun attempted to drag him but it was no use. He wouldn't get up. Xiahou Dun looked around again two guards passed by watching what was happening, their heads stuck facing Xiahou Dun even though they carried on to walk.

The Wei officer hissed. "Tch" He grabbed Guan Ping from his arms attempting to pull him up again. "What is wrong with you!" He yelled. Guan Ping's lips moved but he couldn't make out what he said. He moved closer to the Shu warrior. "What did you say?" His tone had suddenly become so calm.

Guan Ping blinked heavily again. "Food..." He whispered. Xiahou Dun stared at him with both his eyes and mouth wide open. He blinked a few times, then he picked Guan Ping up throwing him onto his shoulder. Guan Ping hung off effortlessly. They reached Xiahou Dun's study room. He slammed the door behind him, walking up to a chair and throwing Guan Ping onto a chair.

"Don't move from here, I won't be long!" He ordered him, leaving the room to bring him back some food. Guan Ping slouched on the chair. He let his head hang back, he felt as if it was really the end of the road for him.

Moments later Xiahou Dun returned with food in his hands. He closed the door behind him, walking over and placing the food on the table. He realised that Guan Ping didn't react to his return. He gave him a light punch on the cheek. "Hey wake up. I brought you food" He told him with a calm tone. Guan Ping brought his head back, reaching out to the warm meat buns. Xiahou Dun walked around the desk and sat down on his chair. He sighed in relief. "I thought I killed him" He told himself. "Though I would have preferred if he died" He quickly added. He then realised how weird he was talking to himself. He watched Guan Ping scoff down the meatbuns one by one. Xiahou Dun rested his head on his hand with a bored expression on his face. It was clear to see the resemblance between him and Cao Cao.

Guan Ping was too hungry to notice the man watching him. He carried on stuffing his face with meatbuns, followed by noodles and soup. After he had wiped out every single crumb of food the Wei general had brought for him, he closed his eyes. He was finally starting to feel like himself again. He really thought that was the end, he was saved. He opened his eyes remembering that Xiahou Dun was still in the room. He turned to him slowly. Xiahou Dun frowned at him, this was only the start of a never ending nightmare…

Like it? Please review! Let me know what you think and stay tuned! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Guan Ping opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he sat up. He had the most amazing sleep since a while. Plus he really needed it. He opened the curtain. The weather didn't seem too bad and the sky was clear for a winter day. He looked at the sun shining. "What a peaceful afternoon" He told himself. "Wait! Noon?" He exclaimed. "Oh crap!" He jumped out of bed, tripping over his blanket which was half on the floor, half on the bed. He kicked it out the way quickly getting up and changing out of his pyjamas. He grabbed his head band as he ran out of his room attempting to tie it around his head while running. Surely Xiahou Dun would be very angry right now. He told him to go to the study room early as he had some jobs for him. He carried on to run and just about when he turned the corner he bumped into someone's chest. They both were knocked onto the floor.

"It's you…" Xiahou Dun snarled. Guan Ping got up quickly picking up his headband and tying it around his head tightly. "Sorry I-" Guan Ping was interrupted before he could finish. "I thought you might have died in your sleep or something, I thought I finally got rid of you" Xiahou Dun walked on.

"Well sorry to disappoint you!" Guan Ping rolled his eyes following Dun's lead. Xiahou Dun walked in leaving the door behind him for Guan Ping to close. He walked over to the book shelf knocking every single book of it. "Put them in alphabetical order, I can't stand it when things aren't organized" The one eyed wolf ordered.

Guan Ping didn't argue, but he still mumbled under his breath. This would take forever, there were so many books. It was no way he would finish it all in one day. In fact not even a week. He carried on to whine as he piled a few books trying to divide each letter into a separate pile.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Xiahou Dun told him. Guan Ping turned his head glaring at the evil Wei commander. He was truly as people described him, heartless, merciless and as ruthless as ever. For a moment Guan Ping wondered who would have ever thought that this was what Xiahou Dun does in his spare time. Knowing how feisty he is on battle it was hard to assume that he enjoyed reading and writing as hobbies, as if that wasn't enough, he owned a whole library, it was full of all kinds of books, historical mainly or about the art of war but it was still something.

What was the point of keeping so many useless books written by a bunch of old guys who died and rotted away in their graves a long time ago. What a load of rubbish? Or at least that's what Guan Ping thought. He really hated reading, he saw it as a waste of time, he would rather run around and see where the road takes him than sit down in silence as if he's in a funeral (Also known as reading a book).

Hours had passed and it had already become dark outside but Ping was nowhere near finished. All this planning and sorting out had started to give him a headache. Till now he hadn't placed a single book on the shelf, he was still separating the books into groups.

After long hours of work Xiahou Dun had finally given him permission to leave, but surely he had to go back to it the day after. If life was going to be like this then no doubt it will be overrated. Oh the boredom! The dark haired boy had never had to do such things back at Shu. Life was fun, there was something to look forward to everyday. At the end of each week the youth would gather in the barn for some boys time. It was enjoyable, they would talk, share stories, tease each other, it felt good to take a break from work once in a while.

Ever since Guan Ping had come here it's never been the same. And even though it had only been a few days it almost felt like forever. He blew out the candle before laying his head onto the pillow, he closed his eyes as memories went through his head. He really wanted to see everyone again, Yinping, Suo, Xing, his father, lord Liu Bei, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Zhang Bao, Liu Shan and Ma Chao of course. Guan Ping and Ma Chao were the best of friends; though there was a bit of an age difference they got on very well, Guan Ping admired him a lot...

The next day had come but this time Guan Ping was early, he hoped Xiahou Dun would maybe be impressed and maybe he'd cut him some slack once in a while. But he didn't care at all... Once Guan Ping walked in the room he never lifted his eyes of what he was writing even for a second, he pretended as if wasn't there all together. It slightly bothered Ping that he treated him that way, as in how long was he going to keep this up for? Whatever had happened between Dun and his father had nothing to do with him, so he shouldn't be brought into this. Or that's what he hoped anyway.

The sun had finally started to set... Xiahou Dun arised from his golden throne(the stupid wooden chair he seems to be glued too all day long) Just about when Xiahou Dun was about to open the door it flung open hitting him right in the nose. "Ow!" He yelped. Cao Cao walked in not even noticing what he had done. Guan Ping chuckled, he was shot by a death glare from Xiahou Dun.

"Ahh cousin! How are you?" Cao Cao begun, placing one of his hands on the one eyed warriors back and leading him back to sit down. "Guan Ping make us tea will you" Cao Cao asked politely. Guan Ping bowed his head and went straight to work. It was surprising how polite Cao Cao was being even though he didn't have to. He was the ruler after all, he can speak to everyone the way he wanted too but no one would dare disobey him, but he just didn't. Perhaps Xiahou Dun could learn a lesson or two from him.

After offering them the tea Guan Ping returned to work. He watched the two men who were in deep conversation. It was surprising how a man like Cao Cao would be so eager to have Guan Yu amongst his men when he was surrounded by the strongest of warriors the land had ever known. After all that one man can't make that little difference that can lead him to fulfilling his ambition right?

"You two seem to be getting on very well I see" Cao Cao smiled. Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started" he sighed.

"You'll thank me one day" Cao Cao implied patting Xiahou Dun on the shoulder as he exited the room.

Xiahou Dun looked back at Ping giving him a cold stare. Guan Ping ignored him. Xiahou Dun felt offended by the gesture and decided to stomp off to where he was going to before Cao Cao barged in...Literally.

Days had passed and Guan Ping was finally getting somewhere with the shelf stacking. He had placed all of the letters A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I and J back on top. It was hard not to notice how much work he had done the past few days. Surely Xiahou Dun had to praise him. The one eyed general got up of his chair and walked over to Guan Ping. Ping looked up to the tall man wondering what he was going to do. Xiahou Dun reached over to one of the piles of books and pulled out a book right from between causing two if the piles to collapse and get mixed up together. "Hmm that's the book I've been searching for" He announced as he walked back to his chair.

Guan Ping felt like ridding him of that one eye he has left. How heartless could he be? He had been working on those for days. He sighed heavily and began to pile them up again. He knew that Xiahou Dun didn't really want the book, he just wanted to find a way to bother him. And hell yes it worked!

By the time it was night Ping struggled to find sleep, he turned over a couple times but it was no use. He left his room walking out to the Palace courtyard. He leaned on one of the posts looking up to the night skies. The stars glimmered vividly. "If there is anyone out there… somebody, anybody… I just want to return home, that's all I'm asking for" He prayed. He slid down the post to sit down tucking his knees into his chest. It felt so cold and lonely… It wouldn't have been as bad if there was someone to talk to or something to do. He got up walking down the aisle trying to stop himself from feeling so depressed. He turned the corner and to his surprise there was Xiahou Dun and lord Cao Cao. Guan Ping hid behind the wall as he watched from far away. Oddly enough Dun had a smile on his face, they looked like they were really having fun as they played chess and drank wine. Every day the Shu general was finding out more things about Xiahou Dun, maybe there was more to this guy than he thought after all. Guan Ping walked back down the aisle to where he was sitting before. He noticed there was a fire in the distance. It was the men of Wei gathered for what looked like a tea party. Their laughs echoed down the courtyard. Seeing them only made Ping feel more depressed, he wanted to be back home with his people.

A hand came on to Guan Ping's shoulder. "Why don't you go join them?" Guo Jia suggested as he stood behind him.

"I'm alright…" Guan Ping spoke quietly.

"If you don't spend time with them they'll never get to know you, just go on ahead, it might seem scary at first but they are not as bad as they look… Trust me" The blonde strategist smiled.

Guan Ping stood up hesitantly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this or not.

"Come on" Guo Jia nudged him. "I'll join you in a bit… I just have to see Lord Cao Cao for something" The blonde strategist insisted. Saying that he will join him made it feel more assuring. Maybe the men of Wei weren't that bad after all. Well Guo Jia and lord Cao Cao seemed nice anyhow.

Guan Ping headed towards the crowd slowly looking back every minute hoping that Guo Jia won't take that long. Jia Xu spotted him in the distance, he seemed to whisper something to the rest and they all looked towards the young boy.

"Hey Guan Ping! Come over here!" Jia Xu invited him over, gesturing for him to come and sit next to him. Guan Ping took little steps towards the short man. Jia Xu sat him down quickly placing his hand on Ping's shoulder.

"Here have some tea!" Xiahou Yuan offered kindly with a cheerful smile on his face. Guan Ping couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable, they seemed too nice, it felt odd. Zhang He sat cross legged drinking his tea one sip at a time in such a feminine way. Dian Wei and Xu Zhu scoffed down meat buns, while Wang Yi sat quietly looking lost in thought. Cai Wenji played her harp while Zhen Ji sat back looking so relaxed. Zhang Liao sat between Li Dian and Yue Jin as they bragged over his head about how many kills they had managed to achieve in the last battle.

"You know I'm surprised you are still alive.." Jia Xu implied. He somewhat looked serious.

"Why?" Guan Ping questioned not knowing what the Wei strategist was trying to get at.

"You haven't heard?" Xu Zhu spoke with his mouth full. Guan Ping looked around in confusion.

"Surely you heard about how lord Xiahou Dun lost his eye, right?" Zhang He added, it was clear that he was up to something, he tried to keep the smile in but it was more than obvious.

"He lost it in battle, he was shot in the eye with a arrow…" Xiahou Yuan explained, the cheerful smile that was on his face earlier seemed absent.

"The mighty warrior he was, he didn't let it stop him, he pulled out the arrow and his eye along with it, and after that he ate it…" Zhang He explained making the story sound so dramatic. The mood of the party seemed to alter all of a sudden.

"You wouldn't believe a human would do such a thing, he must be some kind of monster!" Dian Wei added.

Guan Ping didn't say a word, he just sat back and listened. Even though it was true it was hard to believe that was the same Xiahou Dun Ping was being introduced to the past few days. He might have believed it before, but not now.

"Ever since, Xiahou Dun decided he liked the taste of eyes… You know what he does to his enemy? He rips their eyes out and swallows them!" Jia Xu spoke ever so seriously, but it was clearly nonsense. Guan Ping rolled his eyes. Zhuge Liang was right when he called Jia Xu a snake.

"It's true I tell you!" Zhang He tried to look scared.

"But I'm not his enemy…" Guan Ping implied.

"Well you are from Shu aren't you?" Dian Wei pointed out before taking another bite of his meatbun.

"We're just warning you" Jia Xu smirked so devilishly.

"We care about you, you see" Zhang He smirked. "It would be a shame to lose such beautiful eyes" Zhang He implied making reference to Guan Ping's eyes. The other side of the party seemed to mind their own business; they didn't want to get involved in such nonsense.

Guan Ping got up, giving his cup of tea to Jia Xu, he bowed his head down and left. It was obvious that he wasn't wanted between them, but why did they have to make up such silly stories up? He wasn't exactly a baby to believe them. He stomped off to his room deciding that it was wrong for him to have decided to get out of there to begin with...

Guo Jia had finally joined the party. He looked around for Ping but there was no sign of him among the crowd. "Didn't Guan Ping come here?" He asked Jia Xu.

"Guan Ping? No. We haven't seen no Guan Ping" The short man said as he played with his beard.

"Why would he come here?" Zhang He giggled like a little girl. Heads turned and eyes spun, towards Zhang He and Jia Xu but no one dared to tell, not because they were scared, but they simply didn't care. The blonde strategist shrugged his shoulders. He decided he would forget about it and enjoy the party then, it was up to Guan Ping if he didn't want to party after all, isn't it?


End file.
